This invention relates to container closures, and particularly to a closure for use with a wide mouth container.
So-called "wide mouth" containers are used in the food packaging industry for spreadable or spoonable products such as mayonnaise, mustard, non-dairy creamers, powdered instant coffee, and the like, where it is desirable to be able to insert a spoon, knife, or measure into the mouth of the container to remove the product. Normally such containers have lug or screw type closures which must be turned and removed before product can be removed, and then reseated and turned to close the container again. Once removed, such closures are separate from the containers and can be misplaced.